


Changes in the Air

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Disney [3]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Pocahontas (1995), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The rain will come,” Pocahontas says, lying back on the grass and pulling Aurora with her.  “It always does.  And you and I will still lie in the grass, covered in your red cloak.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Pocahontas - grass.

“Come, sit with me,” Pocahontas says, reaching an arm out for Aurora.  She sits with her legs tucked under her body on the summer-dry grass, the warm wind blowing through her dark hair.

Aurora sits down next to her and allows Pocahontas to tuck her into her side, gentle and protective, an arm draped over Aurora’s shoulders.  “I can smell autumn coming.  I’ve been so excited for it.”

Pocahontas hums in agreement, closing her eyes.  “I’ve always loved autumn.  The changing trees, the rain.  It’s a good time for love.”  She leans into Aurora, their bodies pressed together, sharing their warmth even though the air is still heavy with summer.

“The grass needs some,” Aurora says, running her fingers through the yellowed blades.  “Rain, I mean.  While the lands I was born in are always too wet and green, I find these lands need the water.”

“The rain will come,” Pocahontas says, lying back on the grass and pulling Aurora with her.  “It always does.  And you and I will still lie in the grass, covered in your red cloak.”

Aurora smiles.  “That sounds lovely indeed.”  She’s spent two years with Pocahontas, beneath the heavy snows of winter, hot suns of summer, and cool rains of spring.  She is more than happy to experience them with her love once more. 


End file.
